Young Love
by Mood-Ring
Summary: Read to find out!
1. Memories Of The Evil Water Thingy

" C'mon Kawome, were supposed to be at the water thingy by 1 o'clock! my mommy and your mommy are downstairs waiting for you. Are you almost done yet, I brung my space rangers with me." Little Inuyasha said as he sat down in front of Kagome's, or should I say Kawome's bedroom, sitting in indian style with his little hands tucked inside his sleeves.  
  
" I sorry Inuyosha, I almost done. I packing the rest of my beach barbie dolls." Kagome came out her room with a huge pink barbie case with little flowers painted on the outside. She giggled and ran over to Inuyasha. " I ready now! lets go downstairs with our mommies!"  
  
They both ran down the stairs with thier cases of toys and jetted out the front door, leaving thier mommies behind." Boy, If only they moved that fast when cleaning thier room." Said Kagome's mother. " Well actually, Inuyasha moves pretty fast when cleaning his room. It's like he gets it done in 5 seconds." Said Inuyasha's mother. The two 'Mommies' walked out after thier kids laughing a little at that last comment.  
  
Once they got to the 'water thingy' which we all know is a Beach, the two kids darted out for the water. Sure Inuyasha made it to the water first. He took no time in jumping in and swimming on his back with his little arms behind his head and with a grin on his face, as if to say ' Yeah Im king, who's boss around here? ME!'  
  
Kagome sat down in the sand and took out her barbie dolls from out the case.She looked down to the water and giggled at the floating black haired boy." Inuyosha, time to play barbie!" Inuyasha stood up in the water and looked at Kagome. " What? you haven't even gotten in the water yet."  
  
" Mommy says we wont be leaving the beach til night time, that way we have more time to play in the sun. We have all day to play in the water, but first we gotta play Barbie." Said Kagome.  
  
"Feh, im having more fun in the water with my space rangers. The pink ranger is about to be killed by the evil water god." He smirked and continued playing with his toys while Kagome looked on with horror.  
  
" Don't let pink ranger be killed. Thats not nice. Captin Ken will come and save her!" Kagome picked up her Ken doll and ran towards where Inuyasha was. She stood up in the water where he was and smiled, Placing Captin Ken in front of her. She took in a deep breath and started talking in a manly way.  
  
" Have no fear, for Captin Ken is here to save the day!" Inuyasha looked at her dumbfounded. He held the pink ranger in his hands not realizing that she was falling out of his hands. Kagome moved the Ken doll down to the space ranger. " Oh no! pink ranger goin' down! I'll save her!" Inuyasha continued staring at Kagome. His eyebrows arched and head tilted." Kawome,what are you doing? theres no such thing as Captin Ken! the evil water god is gonna come and kill the pink ranger!"  
  
Kagome fwapped Inuyasha over the head with her Ken doll and pouted. " You can't let the evil water god kill the pink space ranger! thats mean! my mommy says to never be mean to people!" " They aren't people they are toys! and thier my toys!" " Not Ken! ken's mine! " " I dont care about your ugly Ken doll wanna be Captin doll! the space rangers are mine!" " But my mommy says that everyone should share what they get! " " Well I dont care what your mommy says! these are mine! hmph!"  
  
Kagome sniffled and swam over to another part of the beach. She wiped away her tears and played with her dolls. She looked back to Inuyasha and saw that he was killing the pink ranger with a sea shell, using that as the water god. But what kagome didn't see was a huge JellyFish floating right beside her.  
  
She stuck out her tounge to Inuyasha and turned back around. Her eyes went huge as tears started flowing freely down her cheeks.  
  
" INUYOSHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome then the thing next to her. He dropped his space rangers and swam over to her." EW what is that thing! Kawome did you leave food in your babydolls again?! thats probally the monster thing that your mom warned you about when leaving food in your dolls mouth!"  
  
" SAVE MEEEEE! MOMMY!" Kagome jumped up on Inuyasha's head, flaing the JellyFish away from her but only watched as the waves of the water just moved it closer to her.  
  
" INUYOSHA!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha grinned and kicked the JellyFish, sending out the water and to the beach. He threw Kagome off of him and smirked. " You know, you get scared easily!"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sniffled once again. " I wanna go home! I don't wanna come back to this water thingy again!" Kagome cried and folded her arms accross her chest while all Inuyasha could do was stare.  
  
" It's alright Kawome, there isn't anymore of those things in here. Please don't tell mommy you never wanna come here again. I like it here. And..I'll even protect you from those things if they ever come back...."  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, still crying. " Really? you mean you'll be just like Captin Ken and save me from stuff?" Inuyasha blinked a few times and slowly nodded. He brung his arms out to Kagome and pulled her into a friendly hug." I'll always protect you Kawome, no matter what. Your my best friend. And best friends stick together."  
  
Kagome smiled and wiped away her tears." O-tay! let go play barbie! but on the beach!!" They both smiled and ran out of the water and up towards the beach, giggling and holding hands. " You can play barbie while I'll be the space rangers, deal? "  
  
" DEAL! but only if you play as Captin Ken."  
  
Inuyasha frowned. " But those are girl dolls!?!"  
  
" So."  
  
" SO?! im a boy! boys dont play with barbies!"  
  
" A real boy would. My mommy told me that one. " ^.^  
  
" FEH! whatever!"  
  
"Yay! lets play! "  
  
" FEH! " 


	2. Locker Combinations

10 years later...  
  
" Inuyasha! time for school hunny! you don't wanna be late on your first day as Sophmore now do you?!"  
  
" Keh, Mother you mamke it seem like a big deal geez. Being a Sophmore is'nt any different from being a Freshman." Inuyasha said as he stuffed the rest of his pancakes in his mouth.  
  
" Wrongo bro, being a Sophmore is the begining of gettin' the real chicks. All that Freshman stuff is nothing. Being a Sophmore is something else. It's when you first get lai- laidiepoofuff?..yeah errm.." Sesshoumaru shut up when he saw his mother giving him a slight glare.  
  
Inuyasha arched a brow at his brother then blinked a few times realising what he was talking about. Sesshoumaru sure was a chick magnet that's for sure.  
  
" Laidiepoofuff? dear what is exactly is that word supposed to mean?" Asked thier mother. her eyes were fixed on Sesshoumaru's.  
  
" Mother it only means that Inuyasha can surely get a car now. Heh Heh, Laidiepoofuff is just a new word that we came up with. Right bro?"  
  
Inuyasha looked back over to Sesshoumaru then to his mother. " Err yeah Mom, just sex....I mean just a car. BIG CARS, heh , huge cars...yeah..ones that go vrrrrrrooooooom! Heh."  
  
"Hmm..it better just mean that. Now hurry up and get to school you don't wanna be late." She smiled to them and walked them to the door. " Bye hunnies. Oh wait, Inuyasha I have some good news, Miss Higurashi called, Kagome's back from her trip!"  
  
Inuyasha paused in the middle of the sidewalk. His eyes didn't blink, not a single sound was heard from anywhere. it was like time just stood still. { Kagome..is back?..it's been so long since I've seen her...I can't believe it..}  
  
" Inuyasha hun? aren't you happy? "  
  
"......"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow. { So Kagome must be that girl he always hung out with when we were little. Wow my memory sure has gone away...But whats up with him? }  
  
" Inuyasha?? you two used to have so much fun together, aren't you glad she's back? "  
  
".........." {.......Kagome.......}  
  
" Yo, dude! wake up man! " Sesshoumaru bonked Inuyasha over the head trying to snap him out of whatever was holding his tonuge. " Inuyasha mom's talkin' to you! "  
  
Inuyasha blinked and looked at Sesshoumaru then to his mother. " Oh yeah, Im...im glad..yeah..I better get to school.." He walked off slowly. Sesshoumaru followed next to him, eyeing him coldly.  
  
" Inuyasha, something wrong? You were acting a little strange with mom. Is this because of Kagome's return? "  
  
" It's nothing."  
  
" Are you sure? I know how you two were back then...and after she left to visit her father for a few years, you took it very hard then. And now that she's back, I know somehtings wrong with you..You can always talk to me man..thats what im here for."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his brother and nodded a little. " It's just that...I haven't seen her in a long time. Maybe she's forgotten about me or somethin' I dunno...It's all still a blurr to me.."  
  
Sesshoumaru patted him on the back and grinned. " She hasn't forgot about you, trust me." He smiled and walked up the stairs to the school doors.  
  
" Whatever man, but what if she does?? " Inuyasha shouted up to his brother. But he was already late. Sesshoumaru had already walked through the doors.  
  
" INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
" Huh? "  
  
A guy with a little short black ponytail in the back came over to Inuyasha. " Sup man? ready for the new school year? "  
  
" Oh hey Miroku, I guess im ready. Why are you so happy? "  
  
" Don't be silly Inuyasha, it's the new school year. your supposed to be happy." ^_^  
  
" You met a girl didn't you? "  
  
" Yeah and she's a hottie!!! Im thinkin' about asking her to our school dance."  
  
" Dude, they don't even know if were having a school dance or not. Just chill. What's this chicks name anyway? " Inuyasha asked as he walked in the school doors.  
  
" Her name is Kagome, real hottie. They said she just got back from visiting her father up in Cali. Cool huh? A California girl."  
  
Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to Miroku. " K-Kagome?.."  
  
" Yeah, Higurashi, Kagome I think.."  
  
{ So SHE"S HERE ALREADY?!?!?!?!?!? } "Oh..I see..Heh, maybe you should wait a while to ask this chick out. ya know?.hehehe.."  
  
Miroku slumped down against one of the lockers. " What do you mean? It's not like- OMG! there she is."  
  
Kagome was standing over by her locker trying to open it with the combination. " Dammit!! I hate these things!! ok....15-..uh.was it 25?....or was it 3?...UGH!!! " She kicked her locker and sighed, slamming her head up against it.  
  
".....Kagome.." Inuyasha looked at Kagome with wide eyes. { That's really her.....wow she's changed..she looks so much...well...woah..}  
  
Miroku grinned with glee and slapped Inuyasha over the back. " Cute eh? " he started to walk over to her but stopped once he felt his shirt colloar be pulled back by a certain someone.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome slowly and stood next to the lockler besides her. " Need any help with that? "  
  
Kagome growled and looked up from her locker. She turned to face the boy and shook her head no. her eyes fixed on the floor.  
  
" You sure?.."  
  
" YES IM SURE ALRIGHT I DONT NEED ANY-..." She shut up when she heard the familair voice. She looked up slowly from the floor and stared into Inuyasha's eyes. "..Inuyasha?..."  
  
" No, it's Inuyosha. " He smiled to her and watched as her cheeks began to differ to a dark red. " Kagome..?"  
  
" Eh?..Hi Inuyasha!! " She smiled brightly and hugged him tightly, almost jumping up on top of him, wrapping her legs around his waist and squeezing him some more. " I MISSED YA SO MUCH!!! "  
  
"...........................Me............too........now............can..... ...you..............let........go............of.........me.........."  
  
" Huh? oh im so sorry!! hehhe " She jumped down off of him and smiled. " HEY!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and smiled sheepishly, trying to hold back his blush as well. " Hey..." 


End file.
